This invention relates to fastener products and methods and machines for producing them.
Continuous strip-form fastener products having fastener elements (e.g., hooks) are produced in a continuous molding process employing a rotating mold roll, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,028.
Continuous strip-form fastener products are also formed by a process of extruding a preform comprising continuous rail-like elements on a base sheet, and after extrusion, cutting the formed elements at spaced intervals and stretching the base sheet to separate the rail-like segments, as described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,060.
To form a fastener element overhanging the stem in all directions, a post-forming process has been employed to deform molded features to form, for instance, mushroom-type fastening elements.